The Mission Starts Part 1
by writer0824
Summary: Zane was given an upgrade. Jay asks Kia a very important question. During this, Nya went missing.


Ninjago Fan Fiction

**NOTE: THIS IS WHEN LLOYD IS STILL A KID AND LORD GARMADON IS STILL EVIL. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO!**

Nya and Dr. Julien were fixing up the Warrior Bike.

'' Nya, you've been very quite, is everything okay?'', Dr. Julien asks.

'' It's just, the guys have been gone for a week. Usually Jay would call me saying that something didn't go according to plan or they'll be home soon. If he doesn't, Kia would at least let me know everything is okay.'', Nya says.

'' I'm sure the boys are fine. Kia and Jay wouldn't want you to worry about them.'', Dr. Julien says. They hear the door open and the guys panicing. They rush to find Cole and Kia helping Zane stand. He was asleep. '' What happened to my son?''

'' During a fight, one of them cut one of his wires. He fell down and we left the battle to get him here.'', Kia says. Dr. Julien takes Zane and lays him on a bed. He looks at him and opens his chest where all his wires were. He sees the wire that was cut.

'' Is he gonna be okay?'', Cole asks.

'' Yes, he will. I just need to reconnect the wire and make it to were only me and him and open up where the wires are, so this doesn't happen again.'', Dr. Julien answers. He connects the wires and Zane's eyes open up.

'' What happened? All I remember was being surrounded by the warriors, the I can't remember anything else.'', he states.

'' Dude, we thought we lost you! Never do that to us again!'', Cole yells.

'' I'm sorry I had you guys worried about me. I'll be more careful next time.'', Zane says. He looks at Dr. Julien, seeing the worry in his eyes. He knows if he can't find a way to make sure no one but him and Zane enter Zane's controls, he would lose his son. '' Father, I'm okay.''

'' I know, Zane. But I have to figure out how to make sure only me and you get into your controls.'', he tells his son.

'' I know.'', Zane says. Nya turns to Kia and Zane.

'' Next time anything like this happens, call us and we'll come to you.'', she says.

'' We were, but we didn't want you to repair Zane in the middle of a battle zone.'', Jay says.

'' Still, you guys must have walked two miles!'', Nya says, remembering the spot they were dropped off at.

'' We really didn't notice. We were too terrified.'', Cole says.

'' I thought you were Mr. Fearless.'', Zane jokes.

'' Well, back there, I wasn't Mr. Fearless. Zane, we really thought we lost you.'', Cole says.

'' Don't worry, Cole, once we figure out how to keep my controls shut, everything will be fine. This won't happen again.'', Zane says.

'' I hope not.'', Cole thinks. Dr. Julien begins to work on Zane. After about a week, he finally fixes the problem. Either him or Zane have to say ''controls open'' for his control center in his chest to open up.

'' Thank you, father.'', Zane says. Dr. Julien hugs his son, happy he won't get shut down like that again.

'' I don't see why I didn't do that in the first place.'', he tells his son. The guys walk in to check on Zane.

'' How do you feel?'', Lloyd asks. He has been worried and this is the first time he has spoken in the week.

'' Better, Lloyd, it's nice to hear your voice again.'', Zane tells the boy. Lloyd runs up and hugs him, glad he's better.

'' Um, Kia, can I talk to you?'', Jay asks.

'' Sure.'', he answers. They walk in the hall.

'' Alright, please don't kill me after I ask this. But, um, I was hoping you could consider, um...'', Jay tries to get out.

'' Dude, what are you saying?'', Kia asks.

'' I really love Nya. And since you're her older brother, well, I want your premission to ask her to marry me.'', Jay says.

'' Dude, I knew this day was coming. I give you my blessing.'', he says.

'' Thank you.'', Jay says.

'' But, I want to see you propose to her, I need to see the look on her face. She's gonna be so happy.'', Kia says.

'' I just don't know when to.'', Jay says.

'' When the time is right.'', Kia says. They hear Nya scream. They run into her room, but she's gone. The others come into the room.

'' Nya!?'', Jay yells.

'' Sis!?'', Kia yells. No response. '' Nya!?''

'' Kia, Jay, calm down, we'll find her.'', Lloyd says. Kia and Jay look at the little boy they were supposed to protect. He was only trying to help. They couldn't or wouldn't snap at him when he looked at them with his upset face.

'' We know, Lloyd. We're just worried about her.'', Kia says.

'' But, if we worry too much, we'll never find her in time.'', Lloyd tells them.

'' He's right. We have to find her.'', Cole says.


End file.
